


First Words

by xvictoriadoyle



Series: New Family [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute Kids, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy Problems
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarebbe il turno del Dottore di occuparsi delle gemelle, ma loro non sono d'accordo.<br/>E usano un asso nella manica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamthechancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthechancer/gifts).



> Ispirato a questo prompt della Jade:  
> "Il Dottore fa da babysitter ai bambini e Clara non vuole aiutarlo"  
> Questo è quello che ne è uscito fuori XD

Clara esce dalla cucina del TARDIS, con una tazza di tè fumante in mano.   
Si sfiora distrattamente la pancia, ormai piatta. E’ passato quasi un anno, da quando sono nate le gemelle, che hanno negli occhi la stessa curiosità del loro papà e sono forti, proprio come lei. La gravidanza è stata difficile, sia lei che il Dottore erano impreparati. Le bambine avevano bisogno di più energia di quanta lei riuscisse a dargliene e quella mattina, quando si era svegliata e non aveva sentito calciare, aveva avuto così paura di averli persi. Ma alla fine era andato tutto bene e adesso Rose e Donna sono due bambine meravigliose.  
Si appoggia allo stipite della porta della loro cameretta e sorride.  
\- Te la stai cavando benissimo a fare il babysitter – Guarda Rose afferra il cravattino del padre e Donna gattonare col cacciavite sonico stretto nelle manine paffute.  
\- Aiutami Clara, ti prego – Suo marito le rivolge una faccia da cucciolo implorante, ma lei scuote la testa e continua a bere il suo tè.  
\- Mi ricordo che mi avevi promesso che ti saresti occupato tu delle nostre figlie, oggi – Lei li sorride e lui ripropone lo stesso sguardo di prima. – Quindi io adesso vado a leggere un libro e finire questo tè prima che si raffreddi – Fa per andarsene, quando Rose lascia il cravattino e la guarda.  
– Mamma – Lo dice balbettando, ma Clara si commuove comunque e il Dottore corre ad abbracciarla.  
\- La nostra Rose ha detto la sua prima parola per chiamarti. Ci credi? – Lui le prende il volto tra le mani e le sorride. Entrambi i suoi cuori battono forte per l'emozione.  
\- Sei geloso? – Clara si morde il labbro e li cinge il collo con le braccia. Lui le da un lungo bacio.  
\- Sono solo felice, mia ragazza impossibile -


End file.
